HISHE-Marineford War
by MorriganVanHellsing
Summary: WARNING! THIS IS A CRACK FIC! What if an army of One Piece Fans arrived at Marineford just in time to save the day? Rated M for gore, violence and swearing.
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

**The Mockingjay Pirates**

 **DISCLAIMER-I do not own Hunger Games, the Mockingjay symbol, one piece or any referance to songs, movies, books, anime etc, One Piece is owned by Oda sensei and Hunger Games is owned by Susan Collins not me! Plus any resemblence to places or people is plain coincidence as this is all just made up. No flames please. I only own my OC's**

I sighed and stared up at the ceiling in boredom, being a dimension witch really is a boring thing sometimes. I looked over at my cousin (who is also a dimension witch) who was gripping her computer really hard and glaring evilly at the screen like it was the bane of her existance and brushed a strand of white hair (yes it's natural) out of my yellow eyes (also natural). "DAMN YOU TO FUCKING HELL AKAINU BASTARD!" Erin suddenly screached at the computer which making me, Tannith and Lilith (mine and Erin's pet snakes) jump 10ft off the sofa I was falling asleep on previously and onto the floor. I rolled over. "OK, what happened Erin. I swear if..." I didn't get to finish my sentence as Erin grabbed the front of my shirt. "He killed Ace, mother fucking Akainu killed Ace!" She said through sobs. My left eye began to twitch. "He. Did. WHAT?!" I yelled/asked Erin, who simply sobbed harder. "Akainu bastard punched Ace through the back with a magma fist and killed him." Erin replied. Both of us shook with rage, one of our favourite characters of the anime was killed by probably the most HATED character in the show.

I looked over at my cousin. "You know what I'm thinking cousin?" I asked her. "I think I know what you're thinking. Ooooh ooooh are we going to go there and help Ace escape the war?" I grinned. "No, better. We'll take an army of One Piece fans who hate Akainu bastard to the war, then we'll help Ace fake his death and escape with his life." I answered. Erin squeeled in happiness and logged on to her blog page. She began typing a message to the One Piece fans of the world, having it translated in every language. 'Do you hate Akainu for what he did to Ace? Wish for the events to change? Meet us at the Lithanis camp in a week if you want to change the events. Yours faithfully Gold Cobra and Crimson Vixen. Now, Gold Cobra and Crimson Vixen have the most viewers and subscribers to their blogs. So there are around 2-4million people that will get this message and only a percentage will be allowed to participate in this event.

 **1 week later-Lithanis Camp**

Erin and I had been in the camp for the past week waiting for the fans to arrive, we placed the adress on the blog page so they wouldn't get lost. We already knew who would come early, a group of our friends who we had known for years. The group was made up of five people who were also dimension witches. These people were Khalifa Zamir-a red head with purple grey eyes and a firey temper who we sometimes call Khalifa Uzumaki to annoy her, Ron Burns-black hair and eyes with a joking attitude who usually annoys the crap out of Khalifa just for fun, Nana Jane-pale pink hair with white tips, amber eyes a strange gene she got from her dad and usually helps Erin and I prank everyone, Harley Page-red, orange and yellow hair and amber eyes (yes, both are natural) and red tattoos (one just below her collerbone and one on her stomache, in short she looks like Shura Kirigakure from Blue Exorcist) with a lazy but sarcastic attitude and Nathan (Nate) Deux-brown hair and eyes and is usually the one that makes sure we all stay out of trouble even though he is quite a sarcastic guy himself. They had arrived two days after the message was sent, with them they bought their favourite weapons with them knowing that me and my cousin would do something REALLY stupid. Me, my cousin (who is more like a sister to me) and our friends are a part of a special weapons manufacturer division, we make anything from guns to swords and more. Me and my cousin more or less prefer working on bladed weapons like swords; clean, quiet and deadly but we do sometimes offer up ideas for guns such as exploding bullets or bullets filled with poisonous gas. The ideas are endless, we also do some of the sketches for new weapons as we are the more creative people in the group. Anyways Lithanis Camp was originally a huge mansion in the middle of Lithanis forest until it was abandoned, suprisingly no one but us know of it's existance either that or the government just don't care about it that much to keep tabs on it.

The whole week my cousin, friends and I all worked on what we would do in the war. We could create a pocket dimension to train the new recruits, or just jump in without thinking. I'll go with the former rather than the latter thank you very much, I don't wanna die just yet thanks. Next we decided on our occupation, uh pretty fucking obvious man, PIRATE of course. We decided that the name would be the Mockingjay pirates. Eh we had a vote online between Atlantic Pirates and Mockingjay pirates and the majority chose Mockingjay pirates. Next we made the flag, (Mockingjay pt1 logo) a Mockingjay in the background spreading it's wings and outlined in fire. The mockingjay's claws were grasping a grinning skull and in place of the crossbones were a pair of arrows with mockingjay feathers attached to them. The first arrow had the words 'The greatest pleasure in life is' and the second arrow had 'doing what people tell you not to do.' inscribed on them.

Through the whole week people of all ages began filtering through the mansions doors and on the last day as the last few began to filter through we announced a meeting in the main hall. "OK people, as you know from our blog I'm Crimson Vixen and this is my cousin-who-is-technically-my-sister Gold Cobra, we have called you here for three things: 1-Oda has picked us to create a new pirate crew for One Piece, 2-Oda has asked us to find voice actors for this new crew and 3-we have chosen all of you to try out our new invention. Any questions?" I asked. One person raised their hand. "What is the invention?" he asked. I smiled sweetly. "Well my cousin and I have been testing theories on interdimensional travel and I think we have found out how to go about doing this. Problem is that whenever we send a camera through, the electronic frequencies always jam the video feed so all we get is static or nothing at all." I replied, one of the smarter people in the crowd gasped and began squealing happily. "So this means that you want to form a pirate crew, travel to One Piece world and save Ace? Is that it, is that why you called us here? If it is then I will happily follow you, captain Vixen!" The woman pretty much yelled out happily. Soon after her outburst of joy many others followed her example until all of the fans in the crowd were chanting. "Captain Vixen, Captain Cobra!" and other random stuff.

"What about those who can't fight? How will they survive the war?" ah, there it is, someone who always thought of a way to ruin the moment. The room quietened quickly, everyone waiting to see my reaction. I looked over at the person and smirked. "Thought of that too, when we first tested the machine we discovered a blank pocket dimension, we took random trips to it to see if it was safe. Thankfully the only bad thing that happened after stepping out of the portal was the slight nausea and mild headache. We also found that the pocket dimension was kinda like the room of requirement from Harry Potter as it could create items that you needed or wanted. I found this out when I thought I was going to be sick and said 'somebody gimme a bucket, I think I'm gonna hurl.' At that moment a bucket appeared out of thin air, just in time too. So we think that we can train you up in there, plus when in the pocket dimension time dosen't move forewards at all. We found this out when we began training in there. It's actually a really fun room. Now, who's gonna join us to form the Mockingjay pirates?!" I asked, everyone's hands shot up in acknowledgement and many 'yeahs' and 'let's do this' rose from the crew.

"OK this way to the room which holds the machine!" I yelled. Not too long after a stampede of overexcited fans folllowed me. The machine I had told them about earlier was fake, it was just something that looked similar to the Stargate only a little smaller. There were four pillars in the room, each one had a blue orb on the top and wires leading to the 'machine'. Erin, Khalifa, Nate, Ron, Nana, Harley and I decided to create the machine to make the fans believe that we actually managed to travel across dimensions. In reality it's just a portal-ish looking washing machine that makes funny noises and will fakely explode when we enter the One Piece dimension. I nodded and Erin and the group got into position, pretending set up the machine when in reality they were getting ready to channel their dimension travelling powers to help me make a portal strong enough th transport this many people to the pocket dimension we created. The pillars began to glow blue and the ground began to shake, the circular portal began to glow as well. The glow getting brighter and brighter by the minute until it was stable.

Everyone in the room gasped as they were pulled into the room, once they were all in Erin, the group and I casually walked in and closed the portal behind us. When we were through we were met with a funny sight. The people with weak stomaches were vomiting into buckets that popped up into existance randomly. I smirked, this was gonna be one hell of an experiance.


	2. Chapter 2: Training and The Return

**Training and The Return**

 **4 Years later**

In the past four long years we (Erin, Khalifa, Nate, Ron, Nana, Harley and I) trained the fan army, with the help of a few characters from other anime, books, films, TV shows etc. Now everyone in the fan army wore long green cloaks with a black mockingjay on the back, white tunics, leather fingerless gauntlets with steel plating across the hands and fingers which ended un sharp claws which could retract at will, blue pants with lots of pockets that were taped at the ankles and spiked steel toed combat boots. Many people in this army had customized weapons courtesy of Erin Khalifa, Nate, Ron, Nana, Harley and I. We designed the weapons ourselves and taught their respective owners how to use them. Erin and I were wearing black hooded cloaks with our jolly roger stitched to the back and the words Mockingjay Pirates stitched in curved writing under it. Erin had a blue top underneath with a black mockingjay over the left breast pocket, camo green cargo pants and black open toed combat boots. Her choice weapons was a katana that looked similar if not the same to Toshiro Hitsuguya's Hayorinmaru and a pair of guns-both black that shot either enchanted exploding bullets or enchanted sea stone bullets. Her pet cobra Lilith was wrapped around her neck.

I was wearing a silky dark rust red button up shirt with the first two buttons undone, black ski mask, sunglasses with red tints to them, black jeans with chains hanging from the left belt loop to the pocket beneath it and black spiked combat boots. My choice weapons were a large battle scythe with an equally long 6ft poisonous serrated edged blade that would shorten and retract into the 5ft long pole if not in use or when strapped to my back, two guns-a black one with a silver handle that fired enchanted sea stone bullets and a silver one with a mahogany wood handle that fired enchanted poisonous normal bullets-that sat one in each of the cloak's pockets, a steel guitar case slung over my left shoulder which held a pitch black Harkonnan cannon in it that had a sniper scope on the top and fired enchanted sea stone bullets-thouch sometimes I only had the cannon on my back instead of my scythe or sometimes I only had the scythe on my back instead of my cannon or sometimes both, poison covered kuni and shiruken and a nodachi that had a pitch black 6ft long blade with a single red line running down the middle, the handle guard was in the shape of birds wings and the handle was a foot in length and blood red underneath dark blue almost black wrappings and had quite thick silver string tied near the guard. My pet hairy bush viper Tannith was also wrapped round my neck. Every second or so Tannith would look around at the fan army and hiss in approval. A small vermillion coloured fox that had rabbit like ears that were lined with black fur, panda like patterns around it's eyes and nine bushy tails with black tips was curled up in my arms, asleep (imagine chibi Kurama from Naruto).

Khalifa, Nate, Ron, Nana and Harley all wore silver cloaks that also had our jolley roger stitched to the backs. They all had black gauntlets with spiked silver knuckles and plating across the back of the hands and fingers, black open toed combat boots and a black mockingjay pin in the style of our jolley roger ( **A.N.** See chapter 1 for details if ya forgot) either on a chain to act like a necklace or on their cloaks. Khalifa had on a dark purple top that was tied at her stomache and black pants. Her weapon was a pair of sea stone coated short swords. Nate had on an open red shirt which showed off his toned tan chest and a pair of camo cargo pants. His weapon was a pair of sea stone coated poison tipped sickles with retractable chains attached to his gauntlets. Ron had on a dark green button up shirt that had the first three buttons undone and a pair of dark grey jogging pants. His weapons were a sniper rifle with enchanted sea stone bullets and a sea stone coated chainsaw. Nana had on a white shirt with pale pink sleeves and sides, red tie, grey knee length socks, black short shorts and a black and red skirt. Her weapons were a pair of giant sea stone coated fuuma shiruken, poison tipped kuni and shiruken and a shit ton of explosives. Harley had on a red bra and jean shorts. Her weapons were a pair of 5ft long sea stone coated serrated edged katanas, both of which were sealed into her tattoos.

Erin, Khalifa, Nate, Ron, Nana, Harley and I all smirked as we activated our powers and transferred the fan army back to the Lithanis camp mansion. Once we got there Erin spoke out over a megaphone. "OK everyone, pack your things. Today is the day of the Mockingjay Pirates departure from this world and arrival in the next. Take what you need and maybe a few comfort items." Her voice was soft and light but commanding. When the army was training Erin and I took it in turns to go to the OP world and find us a ship large enough for the army and ourselves. Eventually we found one, it was slightly shabby but it would have to do. The ship was twice the size of the Titanic and was named Kai no Kyujin (roughly translates to Titan of the sea in English? Using google translate for this, so sorry if it's not accurate.). The ship had three masts and five levels in total-including the deck. Originally it was a Celestial dragons ship until it was near destroyed in a storm in the New world and was found washed up inside a cove at an uninhabited island which we, the Mockingjay Pirate Captains, took as ours when we found it. The Celestial Dragon went 'missing' in the storm (insert eerie insane laughter here).

Not ten or so minutes later the army returned with rucksacks full of personal belongings, necessities, spare clothes, food and drinks. I nodded my head lightly which Erin, Harley, Nate, Ron, Nana and Khalifa all noticed. They began 'setting up the machine' while I looked at a clipboard. I picked up the megaphone, attached it the speaker system that surrounded the mansion and began my message. "OK, anyone who isn't here in the next two minutes will miss their chance to come with us." I spoke, my dark silky voice causing shivers run up the army's spines. They thought that my voice would be like my cousin's, soft and light. Instead my voice is the complete opposite; dark, haunting and silky. The last few people scrambled into the room and waited for the 'machine to start'. A familiar pull was felt as the portal opened, as everyone walked through the 'machine' began to splutter and spark. "Everyone, through the portal NOW!" Harley yelled, the army complied and sprinted through the portal. Erin and I were the last in as the washing machine exploded and the portal closed behind us.

Once we were through we feined exhaustion as to make them believe that we ran from the explosion. "Well we're stuck here now. The machine has destroyed itself from over-use." Erin said, her voice soothing the upset, crying and slightly scared fans. I knew if I did that I would probably scare the shit out of everyone instead of sooth them. Everyone looked around and found that they were on a huge ship. The mahogany deck sparkled in the afternoon light and the iron railing shone from the heat. "Everyone, I would like to welcome you to the Kai no Kyujin or the Titan of the Sea. Your new home! Now if ya don't mind, I'm going below deck. The middle of the day is too exhausting for me to be up." I spoke loudly, but the last part under my breath.

You see, the first time I found out about my 'powers' I ended up in the Hellsing world just after the dandy man incident. Alucard mistook me for a ghoul and shot me through the chest. When he found out I was in fact human he gave me two choices either die in pain or become a vampire. I chose the latter option because I really didn't wanna die. That was when I was twenty human years old. I still look the same as I did back then. My cousin/sister is a halfbreed dimension witch. She was born to a dimension witch and an angel, which explains her immortality. Dimension witches age slower than normal humans and angels are pretty much immortal.

I phased through the many walls of the ship till I came to a secret passage down to the lowest floor, the dungeon. I walked through the cell corridor and to the door at the end of it. I opened the door that had a 'Caution-DO NOT ENTER' sign nailed to it. I was met with a dimly lit and eerie room. A thick glass window designed to look like the ship's hull from the outside was stationed to the left of the room, shelves filled with books were attached to a wall of the ship, a desk containing a lamp, stacks of bounty posters, blueprints and paperwork sat at the back of the room, a trolley containing blue paper, scalpels, a steel bowl, medical equipment, a pair of slightly bloodied white gloves, a vial and a needle was pulled up opposite the glass window, a steel cot on wheels that had blood stained white sheets, straps for the hands, feet and waist and a full black body bag on top of it sat next to the trolley, a pair of mahogany cabinets with glass doors sat next to the desk, swords and knives were scattered over the floor or hanging on walls like trophies, a large open black chest in the corner of the room held clothes and a picture frame that showed a family of four standing on a mountain and lastly an old style dark wooden coffin lay near the desk at the back of the room. I smirked and walked to the cabinet next to the desk and opened it's doors. The cabinet was full of green wine bottles with blank labels on them, a crystal chalice with an ebony stand and neck, a variety of sized and coloured vials and bottles, needles, medical equipment and white packages that had slightly bloodied labels on them. Each one was labeled with a name of a body part or organ.

My grin turned sadistic as I picked up the chalice and an open bottle, I poured the contents into the chalice. I took a sip of the drink and when I opened my eyes they were no longer their piercing yellow but blood red with flecks of yellow and orange with a slit silver pupil. I blinked and my eyes returned back to normal. I drank the rest of my drink before putting the chalice and bottle back in the cabinet and closing the doors. I walked to the trolley and opened the bag, inside was a lump of featureless human shaped flesh. I grinned and opened up the vial, placed the needle inside and drew out some of the liquid in it. I then injected the human shaped flesh with the needle. Nothing happened for the first few seconds until the flesh began to crack and fall away, revealing tan skin that was freckled slightly around the cheeks, black hair, toned muscles, tattoos...a complete replica of Ace! The Ace clone opened his eyes and looked around, the only thing that was different about the clone was the purple taint to his eyes. Ace clone then noticed that I was there and pointed at me. "Who are you? Where the hell am I? Am I dead, did Blackbeard kill me? Am I in Impel Down?" The clone rapidly asked,I face palmed and shook my head. Of course, this is what you get when you make a clone of a person using their DNA mixed with your own.

"Um, to answer your questions in order: my name is of no importance, you are on the Mockingjay Pirates ship, no, no and you are a DNA clone and not the original. Any more questions?" I answered and asked, the clone looked thoughtful for a few seconds. "If I'm a clone then how the hell do I have all of the originals thoughts and feelings? Does that have anything to do with the DNA part you mentioned earlier?" the clone asked in confusion, I nodded. "Yes, you are a DNA clone which means I used a mix of the original's blood and my own as well as a mix of other chemicals to create you. As for the thoughts and feelings, well I dunno, it could be a side affect from using two types of blood instead of one?" I replied. "Oh and the reason why you were created was to save the original, thats why we are all here." my voice was monotone and had an eerie tone to it. "Now if ya don't mind, I'd like to go to sleep. Doors over there, if you see anyone ask for one Erin or Gold Cobra." As soon as I had said that, the clone began to groan and clutch his stomache before he exploded in a shower of skin, guts and bone. I sighed, 'another failed attempt at making a DNA clone' I thought grimly. Every other clone I had made had had the same end as the last.

I must have been in my room for a while because when I reached the deck it was dark out, a blood red moon hung in the sky. A sign of an oncoming bloodbath, I grinned like a madwoman before tilting my head back and letting out an insane laugh. 'This, this was gonna be fun! Those Admirals and marines are gonna learn that they shouldn't mess with the Mockingjay Pirates and those who they hold dear!'

 **With the three Admirals**

A shiver ran up the Admirals spines which felt like someone was plotting their deaths. Akainu was as pale as a sheet of paper and looked ready to either piss himself or pass out. Wait, no, he passed out.

 **Back with theMockingjay Pirates**

I smirked as the image of Akainu being torn to shreds by Kurama filled my mind. My laughter turned to a dark chuckle. Erin and a few of my crewmates stepped a few metres back from me, each had a look of plain fear and confusion on their faces. "Um, captain. When will we be reaching Marineford?" one of the crew, Jace asked. "Hmmmm, well we could be there in a few hours if we use the jet thrusters but I want to save them for getting out of marineford or we could use the underwater propellers which would take us slightly longer or it would take us almost a day. I think we'll use the propellers, you know, just in case yeah." I replied, numerous shouts of 'Captain is soooo cool' and 'we'll save Ace for sure with captains like Erin and Vixen'. Erin chuckled and grabbed a megaphone out of no-where. "OK peoples, you know the drill. Get onto your respective ships and fire up the propellers. Our destination is Marineford, now LETS GO!" Erin shouted, millions of 'YEAHs' and 'LETS DO THIS' sounded from all six ships.


	3. Chapter 3: The War

**The War**

The hum of the propellers starting could be heared by all six ships. The Titan of the Sea suddenly lurched forewards due to the propellers activating and five chains sprung from the sea, pulling the five smaller ships with it. I grinned evilly. 'Watch out world, the Mockingjay Pirates are on their way!'

 **3hours later-Marineford**

A few miles away from Marineford we cut the propellars out. I stared out at the ocean before calling upon my power and covering the ocean surrounding Marineford with sickly, ominous, thick black and green mist. The ships suddenly lurched forewards again and I grabbed the megaphone and began speaking. "Today is the day we fight for what we believe in, freedom, peace and life! Today is the day we turn the tables and save innocent lives from the wrath of the Marines! Today is the day that the Mockingjay Pirates rise! And if we shall burn, then the World Government shall burn with us" I shouted, earning whoops of joy and excitement from the crew.

From the smoke surrounding Marineford came a sound like a mix of nails on chalkboard and violent screams and the next thing that happened were the thousands of birds that flew from the mist, each one made from a demonic black and red swirling energy. The flock of birds began swooping down the smallest ones began drilling their way through Marine's skulls through their eyes with their sharp beaks, the larger ones tearing the Marines limb from limb with their talons and the biggest either swallowed them whole or picked them up, flew miles above Marineford and dropped them to their deaths. The mist began to swirl as a fleet of pirate ships sailed through, all rivalling Whitebeards ship in size though the five ships that were behind the main ship were a tad smaller. A few Marines and most of the pirates immediately backed away in fright and tightly gripped their weapons. I held up the megapgone which appaered in my hands. "Long range jutsu users attack!" I shouted, numerous jutsus were called out a my jutsu users began their assault. Multiple elements literally flew around the battlefield dodging pirates while killing the evil.

I smirked evilly as the blood Mockingjays decimated the Marines nearest our ship, screams echoed around the walls and blood painted the floor. I grinned evilly (think fem! Alucard in one piece) and created a clone who jumped over the railing and onto the ice covered ground below. Clone-me pulled out a scythe and began cutting down anyone who got in her way, my crew following with a loud battle cry. I sent a wave of black and red energy into the ground and created spikes which I impaled unjust marines on, the ones which I thought were redeemable I restrained with the energy spikes and sent a hellish illusion to. Thankfully for me I didn't need to focus my attention to the spikes when using them. I quickly teleported over to Whitebeards ship and dropped a black letter and a small bundle on the ground before teleporting away to join my crew. From the corner of my eye I saw Marco pick up the letter cautiously and skim-reading it before relaying it to Whitebeard.

My crew were doing great as well, hacking, slashing and shooting their way to victory, I could see Ace, Luffy and Akainu bastard now. Ace jumped in front of Luffy and time seemed to slow down, in a fit or rage I unleashed my restriction release level 1 and jumped behind Ace, pushed both him and Luffy out of the way, created an illusion to make it look like Ace had taken the blow and revieved the normally fatal blow. Unfortunately the fist of magma went through me and into Ace. The battlefield was silent, to them Ace was dead. No-one could hear me as I began my assault on Akainu bastard **"SH** a **M** ef **OR** y **O** upa **TH** e **TI** c **MO** r **T** a **L"** I grabbed Akainu's fist, which he had removed from my gut and had by now returned to normal, and crushed the bones within his arm. I jabbed my right arm out and sliced clean through Akainu bastard's shoulder before throwing the severed limb at him, Erin and many of the fans appeared at my side. I nodded at Erin whispering 'you know what to do' in her ear, she nodded and opened up a portal to the pocket dimension where she pulled Akainu in and closed it off. I slung an unconcious Ace over my shoulder and teleported to the ship, leaving a burned up DNA clone's remains in his place. After placing Ace in a sea stone infused bed I teleported back to where I was standing not moments before and undone the illusion (which was just how Ace had died in the anime except that parts of his torso melted to cover up where the clone had exploded). Erin and Akainu had returned, Akainu looked like he was about to collapse at any given second. (Everything from here on is what happened in the anime except Whitebeard survives).

I wince slightly as I covered the still healing wound on my stomach, due to the size of the wound it would take a while to heal. Using my shadow tendrils I picked up my injured crew mates and Whitebeard pirates made my way back to the ship ignoring the pain of several bullets that found their mark and swords that cut through my body like hot knives through butter. I gently placed the injured Whitebeard pirates on the deck of the Moby Dick and phased through the hull of the Kai no Kyujin and into the med bay on the fourth floor. My blood poured out of my wounds and from the sides of my mouth but I ignored it as I got the medics to look at the injured crew mates before making my way to where I left Ace, when I got there he was barely keeping a grip on his life which was slowly fading away.


	4. Chapter 4: Aftermath

**Aftermath**

I rushed into action placing Ace on a clean table, using my powers to stop the blood flow, stitch up the wound on his back and assess the situation. Ace had lost a lot of blood, he had melted intestines, melted spinal cord, damaged kidneys and liver and a damaged heart. I picked up the scalpel and took a deep breath.

 **WARNING-INTENSELY GRAPHIC DETAILS-To avoid go to the end of the paragraph**

I took off my shirt and bra and plunged the scalpel into the flesh beneath my collar bone and dragged the blade down to my pelvis. Using hooks made of blessed silver I pulled the skin apart and exposed my insides. Taking my heart I gently cut off the un-needed parts and placed it on a tray, next I removed my intestines, kidneys and liver and put them on separate trays. I looked over at Ace who was clinging to life by a thread, I made an incision over his heart and pulled the flesh open. Carefully holding the barely beating organ I cut through the valves separating the heart from his insides, quickly I re-attached my heart to where his used to be using my powers. At first the heart just sat there not beating, then it beat once, twice, thrice before resuming the regular heart beat. I sighed and resumed replacing his organs one by one before stitching his wounds back up and taking off the hooks that kept my skin from healing. My skin slowly moved back into place and my organs began to grow back. Using my powers I checked Ace's back, the wound would scar but he'd live. I reached for the bandages and wrapped his torso before pulling over a chair and collapsing into it, hey just because I'm immortal dosen't mean I'm invincible.

Over the course of a few days Ace's heart had stopped many times, after this though his heart had stabilised enough to be removed from life support though we still had to keep supplying him with small ammounts of my blood to help his body adjust to having vamperic organs. For now Ace was in a medical-vamperic-blood-magic induced coma, I was still sitting in the chair next to his bed sleeping and having many flashbacks. One in particular stood out among the rest.

 _Flashback-the island we first arrived on_

 _Erin had came back from her trip to OP world with great news, she'd found an island that was uninhabited and had a ship washed up in its cove. I had agreed to go and investigate further the next day, that night I packed up some clothes, a pair of binoculars, a note book, a few pens, a dimension teleport marker*, a box of cigarettes, a lighter, a bottle of blood and a cup. The next morning I dimensionally teleported myself to OP world and landed on the same island Erin had pointed out to me. I wandered round the island taking notes, the island's name was Lithium Island and used to have a civilisation until they were driven away by the constant threat of sea kings._

 _I walked to the cove to find the ship,along the way I had made a surprising discovery. Half buried in the sand was a rather familiar looking half-alive-half-dead-Elvis-Presley-ripoff-poofy-haired person. I checked his heartbeat and breathing which were normal, he had been stabbed in the back multiple times and had been put into a death like state. How in the seven hells he was still alive had perplexed me at the time, I just shrugged and used my powers to heal the stab wounds. I carried the man to one of the buildings in what used to be the village and lay him down on a bed, I cleaned off the blood and dirt and gaped. NOW I knew who this guy was, the man on the bed was Thatch-former Whitebeard pirate. I wanted to smash my face into a wall at how I didn't notice who he was in the first place, let my smashed head heal and then smash it into a wall again._

 _I had teleported back to my world, told Erin and teleported back. When Erin and I got back Thatch was awake and confused to hell. After explaining to him what happened he didn't believe me, I told him to go to look in a mirror and tell me that. He saw the scars across his abdomen and began asking questions, most of which we answered truthfully. Erin and Thatch got along rather well, so much so that after a few months he asked her if she'd like to go out with him. I was literally laughing my ass off at how adorable they were as a couple, I was chased over the island by Erin after for tripping her up so she fell on Thatch and the two accidentally kissed._

 _Flashback 1 end_

Aaaaaah, good times. I could still feel the bruises and broken bones I got for all of the 'accidents' they got into. I hear a groan from beside me and turn to look, Ace was waking up. I grin and call Erin. "Oi Erin get your ass over here, Ace is waking up." I speak calmly but inside thoughts are racing a million miles a minute. I hang up before Erin can reply and turn to Ace who was just opening his eyes. I grin. "Mornin sleeping beauty!" I shout, Ace shoots up and looks around before clutching his stomach. "Oi take it easy will ya, it took me ages to do them stitches and I seriously don't wanna do them again. Oh and you might wanna rest a bit, you have just come out of a medically induced coma after being put in a serious life-or-death situation so I would rest for another few days if I were you." I told him weakly since I was still recovering myself, not seconds later the door flew open and Erin, Khalifa, Nate, Ron, Nana and Harley barged in. "What the hell is going on?" Ace asked hoarsly, probably from the lack of water. "Wordlessly I hand him a glass of water which he took and chugged gratefully.

"Do you remember anything about what happened before you woke up?" I asked, Ace blinked and a look of terror passed over his face. "LUFFY! IS HE OK? WHERE IS HE!" Ace yelled in utter panic, face contorting into a mix of fear, pain and anger. I called fourth several shadow tendrils, using them to pin Ace back down on the cot where he struggled against the strong bindings. "Your brother is just fine, if my memory serves me correctly he is in safe hands. Now, back to my question. What do you remember?" I asked in a tired, exhasperated voice. Ace's struggling ceased and he turned to look at me with eyes wide. "I, I remember trying to get Luffy out of the way of that bastard Akainu's attack. Then someone,or something, pushed us both out of the way, only they got injured and so did I. Thats all I can remember, sorry." Ace replied somberly, obviously thinking I died from that attack.

My grin widened and a snicker escaped me. "I'm not sure whether I should be upset or offended that you don't remember me?" Ace looked at me weirdly before he let out a gasp, recognition seemingly hitting him in the face. "YOU'RE the one who saved Luffy and I!" With that he broke down sobbing and thanking me repeatedly before stiffening, realization and confusion clear on his face. "Wait, if it WAS you that saved me wouldn't you be injured as well?" He asked with worry lacing his voice. "How in the hell am I still alive? How in the hell are you still alive? That attack should have killed the both of us, yet, here we are still alive? How?" Ace questioned frantically, I raised a brow still chuckling.

"You really wanna know how?"

"Yes!"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly!"

"100% Sure?"

"JUST TELL ME ALREADY!"

"Alright, you don't have to yell. OK, I'll tell you..."

"..."

"We're still alive..."

"...yes..."

"...because..."

"...yyyyyyyyyeeeeessss..."

"...of..."

"... _YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEESSSSSS_..."

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmagic."

 _ **"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO CRYPTIC?!"**_ Ace yelled comically, getting a few snickers and facepalms out of Erin, Khalifa, Nate, Ron, Nana and Harley.


End file.
